Breeding
Breeding occurs at the Pokemon Daycare Center. Talk with Babysitter Jane to open up the breeding UI. If you leave two compatible pokemon in the daycare, they will eventually produce an egg. Breeding allows you to inherit moves that aren't learned through level up or TMs and breed perfect-IV pokemon. Basics To add pokemon to the daycare, open up the Daycare UI and click on them. This automatically adds them into the correct slot. To remove, first make sure you have empty slots in your party for both the egg and your pokemon. Click on the egg first to remove it, then click your pokemon to remove them from the daycare. Eggs that were breed in the daycare hatch into a level 1 pokemon. The pokemon hatched will be the same species as the female pokemon used to breed, but at the bottom of the evolution chain. There is no way to tell what gender the egg will be. eg. You breed a male Gyarados and a female Charmeleon together. The egg will be a level 1 Charmander. Exceptions: *Breeding any non-Ditto pokemon with a Ditto. It will react as if the non-Ditto pokemon was the female pokemon, regardless of its actual gender. **eg. Breeding a male Slowbro with a Ditto will give a Slowpoke. **Note: Genderless pokemon can only breed with Ditto. *Breeding a Ditto with a Ditto will give any of the generation 1 pokemon, including evolved pokemon, excluding legendaries (Zapdos, Articuno, Moltres, Mew, Mewtwo) and Ditto. This is the only way to get an Omanyte/Omastar. **eg. Breeding Ditto with Ditto can give a Flareon, despite it being an evolved form of Eevee. Hatching Eggs In order to hatch an egg, you must put it in your party and move around with it. More accurately, your position must change for the egg to start hatching. This means running is more efficient than walking, and running while jumping is more efficient than running. You can search up how many steps it takes to hatch a pokemon to get a good idea of how long you'll have to walk around with the egg for it to hatch. Egg cycles range from 5, which only take a couple minutes to hatch, to 40, which can take an hour to hatch. There are some ways to speed up hatching eggs: *Have a pokemon with the ability Flame Body in your party. This will halve the amount of steps you need to hatch the eggs in your party. This does not stack if you have multiple pokemon with the ability Flame Body in your party. *Ride a bike. Bikes are given to players with Elite rank or higher, with its effectiveness increasing the higher the rank. *Ride a high-speed pokemon. *Sell your soul out to Satan lol. (CONFIRM: Change in position vs steps taken) (CONFIRM: riding pokes also hatches eggs) Breeding Time Breeding time is based off of how many steps it takes to hatch the egg. Base times can range from 20 minutes to around 13 hours. Some factors can alter how long it takes: *If the pokemon are not the same species, the time doubles. *If both pokemon came from different original trainers, the time is multiplied by 0.75. Examples: *You breed a Charmeleon with a Charmeleon. You caught both of them. It takes 1 hour to breed, Charmeleon's base time. *You breed a Gyarados with a Charmeleon. You caught both of them. Instead of it taking 1 hour to breed, it instead takes 2 hours because Gyarados and Charmeleon are not the same species. *You breed a Charmeleon with a Charmeleon. One of the Charmeleons was caught by another trainer who traded it to you. It takes 45 minutes to breed instead of 1 hour. Compatibility Pokemon can breed together if: #They are not legendary pokemon. #If they evolve, they are not ''in their base evolution form. #*eg. Charmeleon and Charizard can breed, but Charmander cannot. #*eg. Lapras can breed because it does not evolve. #They are opposite genders. #They share an egg group. All pokemon that meet the first two criteria can breed with Ditto as well. If you've successfully fulfilled the parameters above, hovering over the gray heart should show ''Pokemon is interested in Pokemon, along with a timer counting down. The gray heart will fill up slowly as time progresses. Examples (assuming all of the pairs are opposite genders): *You can breed a Charmeleon with a Charizard. *You can breed a Charmeleon with an Arbok. *You cannot ''breed a Zapdos with a Charmeleon. Zapdos is a legendary pokemon, so it does not fulfill the first condition. *You ''cannot breed a Charmander with a Charizard. The Charmander does not fulfill the second condition. *You cannot breed a Charmeleon with a Ninetails. They do not share an egg group, so they do not fulfill the fourth condition. Egg Groups All pokemon have one or more egg group. Only pokemon that share a similar egg group can breed. If you want to check what egg group a pokemon has, go to https://pokemondb.net/pokedex/national and find the pokemon you want to check. You can also go to the url in the image and replace the highlighted part with the name of the pokemon you want to check. The egg groups the pokemon has is listed underneath Breeding. You can click the link to the egg group to see a list of pokemon that share the same egg group. Note: Egg groups and a pokemon's type(s) are not the same thing. Two pokemon that have the same type does not mean they have the same egg group. Examples: *You can breed a Gyarados with a Charmeleon. Gyarados is in the Water 2 and Dragon egg group. Charmeleon is in the Monster and Dragon egg group. They both share the Dragon egg group, which means they can breed together. *You cannot ''breed a Charmeleon and a Ninetales together. Ninetales is in the Field egg group only, while Charmeleon is in the Monster and Dragon egg group. They do not have a similar egg group, which means they are incompatible. Egg Move Inheritance text here Ability Inheritance A female pokemon (or male if breed with a Ditto) has a 60% chance of passing down its ability to the egg. Otherwise, the egg's ability is randomly chosen from its regular abilities. This means that if the parent has a regular ability, there is an 80% chance the egg will have the same ability slot and a 20% chance it has the other ability slot. For hidden abilities, the child has a 60% chance of having its hidden ability and a combined 40% chance for its other abilities. Nature Inheritance Normally, the nature is randomly chosen from the 25 possibilities. Equipping an Everstone to one parent guarantees that it will pass down its nature. If you equip an Everstone to both parents, you will get one of the two natures on the parents. Examples: *You breed an Adamant (+Atk -SpA) Charmeleon with a Jolly (+Spd -SpA) Charmeleon. Neither of them have an Everstone equipped. This means you will get 1 of the 25 nature possibilities randomly. *You breed an Adamant Charmeleon with an Everstone equipped with a Jolly Charmeleon with no Everstone equipped. This means the egg will always be Adamant. *You breed an Adamant Charmeleon with a Jolly Charmeleon. Both of them have an Everstone equipped. This means the egg will either be Adamant or Jolly. IV Inheritance Normally, an egg will inherit 3 IVs total from both parents. An example would be breeding a male Gyarados with a female Charmeleon. The resulting Charmander egg could inherit the HP and Atk IV from the Gyarados, and the Spd IV from the Charmeleon. The remaining IVs (Def, SpA, and SpD) will be completely random. Power Items If a parent equips a Power item, it is guaranteed to pass down the corresponding IV. If both parents equip the same Power item, either the first or the second parent's IV will be passed down. Destiny Knot If a parent equips the Destiny Knot, the egg will instead inherit 5 IVs total from both parents, with the 6th IV being randomly generated. Both parents equipping the Destiny Knot does not change this; the egg will still inherit 5 IVs total from both parents. IVs are selected randomly between both parents, regardless of who equips the Destiny Knot. Example: a male Gyarados (31 HP, 31 Atk, 31 Def, 31 SpA, 31 SpD, 31 Spd) equipped with a Destiny Knot is breed with a female Charmeleon (0 HP, 0 Atk, 0 Def, 0 SpA, 0 SpD, 0 Spd) with no item equipped. It is entirely possible (though unlikely!) that the egg inherits HP, Atk, Def, SpA, and SpD IVs from the Charmeleon, leaving the Charmander egg with 0 IVs in everything but Spd, which is randomly generated. However, this is an extreme case; it is more likely that you'll inherit a mix of IVs from both parents. Breeding Perfect-IV Pokemon For the sake of this guide, a 'perfect-IV pokemon' will be one that has 5 IVs that are 31s, with the 6th being the 'dump' IV (i.e. it will be randomly generated and therefore have a low chance of it being a 31 as well). This is also assuming you're starting from scratch and you don't already have pokemon with 31s in some IVs. This is also assuming that you're not breeding a genderless pokemon. Resources needed: *Pokeballs for capturing pokemon. *Destiny Knot(s). *(Optional) Power items. #Decide which pokemon you want to breed, and decide the dump IV. #*eg. You choose to make a perfect-IV Gyarados. Its Atk is good and its SpA is bad. Therefore, you would choose to dump the SpA IV because having Special attacks on Gyarados would be less effective than any Physical attack. #Capture pokemon that can breed with your chosen pokemon. Refer to Compatibility to see which can breed with a pokemon. Make sure you capture at least one female of the pokemon you want to breed. #*eg. You would need to capture at least one female Magikarp/Gyarados. #Periodically, check the IVs of the pokemon you capture. Trash any that do not have any 31 IVs, and keep the ones that do. Repeat steps 2 and 3 until you have pokemon that collectively have the 31 IVs you want. #*eg. Some of the pokemon that can breed with Gyarados that are commonly found are Arbok and Seaking. You would capture any Ekans and Goldeens you see alongside Magikarp and check their IVs to see if they have any 31 IVs. You might end at a point where you have Ekans with 31 HP and 31 Atk IVs, a Goldeen with 31 Def IV, and 2 Magikarp with 31 SpD and 31 Spd IVs. #*Note: It is preferable to catch the pokemon you want to breed rather than pokemon that ''can breed with it. #If they are still in their base evolution form, evolve the pokemon you have prepared. If they are not or if they don't evolve, you're all set. #Begin breeding pokemon together. #*The initial stages are when Power items are the most useful. Equip the corresponding Power item to your pokemon to ensure they pass down the desired IV. #**eg. On the Ekans with 31 HP IV, equip a Power Weight. This ensures the Ekans is guaranteed to pass down the 31 HP IV. #*The offspring, so long as you used the correct Power item on the two parents, should be guaranteed to have two perfect IVs. #Use Destiny Knots to inherit more IVs while breeding. Repeat step 4 as you hatch eggs for the pokemon you plan to breed. #*Without the Destiny Knot, the maximum IVs you can inherit from both parents is 3. Therefore, equipping one is a necessity in order to get a perfect-IV pokemon. #*Prioritize breeding with female versions of the pokemon you want. #**Egg species is determined by the female pokemon used in breeding. By breeding into your chosen pokemon early on, this prevents you from having to take up time later on trying to inherit multiple perfect-IVs onto your chosen pokemon. #*Prioritize pokemon that have more perfect IVs. #**eg. The pokemon you have breeding all have 2 perfect IVs. You hatch 3 eggs. One of them has one perfect IV, one of them has two perfect IVs, and one of them has four perfect IVs. You would prioritize evolving the last one and using that one in breeding. #*At some point, make the switch into solely breeding pokemon that are the species you want. #**This is done by only using females that are the pokemon you want. You can use any male so long as it can breed with your pokemon. #*Keep using Power items to your advantage if you have some. Don't use them on an IV that both parents have 31s in. #*Keep on breeding pokemon that have more perfect IVs. Prioritize breeding together combos that together have perfect IVs in the stats you care about. #*Eventually, you'll breed a pokemon with 5 perfect IVs. You're done then! Note: It's possible to breed 100% IV pokemon through this method. It takes far longer, since you cannot pass down 6 IVs from the parents. That means, assuming you're breeding two 5 31 IV pokemon together under the best conditions with Power items and Destiny Knot, you still have a 1/(32 * 6) chance of OJSDFOIJWEORIJOISDFKIOSDJOI J get back to here